The ghost of you and me
by Kaikalien
Summary: A halloween story me and my best friend came up with,..please R and R! THANKS!


The Ghost of You and Me  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR CHARACTERS!!!  
  
'I've seen a lot of broken hearts pass me by, like phantom ships, lost  
at sea, Inside I know one of them is mine' were the thoughts of  
Trunks, a young man of about 21. As he watched the candle upon his  
table flicker, if it were to go out, he would be left in darkness, his  
body joining his soul in the dark void of oblivion. He looked out the  
window, out into the fog, which haunts the ground, just as his loss  
haunts him, everywhere he goes. No matter what he did, he couldn't let  
go. And neither can the restless should of the one he once called  
'lover', the spirit of her still haunts him. He cannot take his eyes  
off of that fog. In his mind it gathered to form the figure of his  
once beloved, Pan. No, it is not just in his mind, but also in  
actuality! 'This cant be real', he thought to himself, as he shook his  
head, then looked back out to the mist, the ghostly figure came  
closer. He yearned for it, yet he also feared it. He wanted to touch  
it, yet he couldn't. Suddenly the figure disappears, and hr heard the  
handle to the locked door jostle. He jumped, and his attention  
suddenly turned upon the door. He was scared, but got up anyway, and  
walked across the hardwood floors and reach the door. He hesitated  
with one hand on the knob.  
"Trunks,..." calls an eccohey voice he recognized as his desist  
beloved. He suddenly froze, eyes wide with shock, and longing. He  
quickly opened the door. And much to his surprise was not the smoky  
figure he saw form through his window, but a flesh and blood figure of  
Pan.  
"Hello Trunks" She said in a voice as silky as before.  
"Hello.Pan," he said, holding back tears.  
"I never got to tell you goodbye, Trunks." Said Pan, circling Trunks,  
she stopped in front of him, touching a hand to his cheek. He went to  
put his hand upon hers, finding only his own cheek. This shocked him.  
Pan continued in her speech.  
"But now I have the chance," Pan finished.  
"No. No, Pan, please, I don't want you to leave." pleaded Trunks.  
"I must.Goodbye, Pan," the tears that had been threatening to escape  
for so long finally poured.  
"PAN!" scram Trunks.  
"Of coarse, Trunks dear," Pan said in an evil seductive tone, "you  
could join me." Trunks backed away.  
"You-you aren't Pan!!! Pan would NEVER want me to die!!!" said Trunks,  
voice filled with panic, as the ghost of Pan, pulled out a very real  
saber. Trunks tripped over his cat, which hissed and ran, while he  
fell hard on the ground.  
  
"C'mon, Trunks,....you wanted to be with me before, why not now?" the  
ghost came closer, then kneeled by his side. The cat hissed more as  
the ghost of Pan passed it. Pan then stared dead straight at the cat.  
The cat then, dropped dead on the spot.  
"Hahaha!" laughed Pan evily,...  
Trunks backed away from the mad ghost, just as Pan turned back to him.  
"Please Trunks, don't make this any harder than it needs to be. Just  
think, we can be together again, as we always were, as we always will  
be." she said, gliding the saber along Trunks' neck,...  
Trunks barely let out a breath as he watched the saber glide along his  
flesh, un-scathing him, but dangerously close  
"Mmn, how I have been waiting for this moment.killing you will be a  
pleasure!" Pan smirked as she rose the saber above her head, ready to  
strike it down upon him, when suddenly the 'skin' upon the figure of  
Pan seemed to 'melt' showing ivory colored bone, which inturn, turned  
to dust, wavering there in the air, and exploded, and at that moment,  
a very sweaty Trinks awoke. All that happened was dream, much to his  
relief. He looked over to his beside table where a picture of him and  
Pan lay. He reached out a hand, and was about to flip the picture over  
when he saw the eyes of Pan in the picture glow.  
"It's your time to die!" Drolled Pan's voice from the other side of  
the bed, and just as Trunks looked to Pan; death took him, as she  
brought down the saber, striking him in the heart. Instant death.  
  
The End  
  
________________________  
  
Yeah, I know that sucked bigtime!!! ^___^ lol!!! 


End file.
